


What If..

by portmvfia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, College, Exams, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmvfia/pseuds/portmvfia
Summary: Tsukishima looks at the table he’s sitting at. There is enough space to accommodate both of them, and his instincts are telling him that this boy is too stressed to be insufferable.orYamaguchi needs a spot to study for his finals; now.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	What If..

In between hushed whispers and silent mental breakdowns sits Tsukishima Kei, at a table in the library. It is without a doubt one of his least favorite places to be, as this is where the study groups usually are. His usual study spot, a secluded booth on the second floor of his university, has been taken by a few freshmen. The space is quiet, and there aren’t any other tables around, making it the perfect place for a peaceful study session. 

The library, although never truly silent, is extra loud today. The first finals are a week away, and Tsukishima swears he can feel collective stress in the air. People are exchanging notes, explaining things to each other and there is even a table of girls who are just complaining about being stressed instead of actually doing something about it. Tsukishima can hear most of it through his earphones, and he curses himself out for not bringing his bulky, noise-cancelling headphones instead. He doesn’t dare give up his spot, though, as he’s seen too many students circling the library to find an empty table. Tsukishima is definitely not willing to give up his spot, as shitty as the library might be. 

As he clicks through his textbook, he enters a state of focus. The noises in the background are forgotten and he feels like it’s just him and his laptop for a moment. Unfortunately, Tsukishima is still in the library and he is harshly forced back into that reality when he feels a faint tapping on his shoulder. 

Turning his head, he is surprised to see a stranger standing right in front of his table. He yanks his earphones out, a little agitated at the way he was interrupted. “What,” he says in what might not be the friendliest of tones. 

The boy in front of him flinches ever-so-slightly before trying to compose himself again. Tsukishima notices a faint blush forming on his face, starting to drown out the freckles on his face. “Um, I noticed you're here by yourself and I’ve probably ran through the building at least four times trying to find a spot to sit and I can’t find anything and you’re only using your laptop and I feel like this table is big enough for both of us so if you wouldn’t mind, could I please sit with you?” 

By the time he finishes rambling, the blush on the boy’s face has darkened in color. The bag he’s carrying seems pretty heavy. His green hair is messy, and the strands that are long enough are pulled back into a tiny ponytail on the back of his head. Tsukishima looks at the table he’s sitting at. There is enough space to accommodate both of them, and his instincts are telling him that this boy is too stressed to be insufferable. “Sure,” Tsukishima says before turning back to his laptop. He hears a relieved sigh from beside him.

“Thank you.”

A few hours pass, and Tsukishima is surprised (but content) at how quiet the boy is. The only time he even noticed his company was when one of his classmates had rushed to their table to beg him for notes. This is also when Tsukishima learnt his name, Yamaguchi. 

The library is still as loud though, and although Yamaguchi hasn’t been annoying, the rest of the students are starting to really get on his nerves. He figures since Yamaguchi’s here, he can go grab his headphones from his dorm. He lowers his laptop screen so he can face the boy properly. Yamaguchi is buried in books and notes and Tsukishima automatically assumes he studies law (because why else would he have thick books spread out all over his side of the table). “Hey,” Tsukishima says, making Yamaguchi’s head snap up. Tsukishima only feels a little bad for disturbing his focus. “I left something in my dorm, is it okay if I go grab it real quick?” 

As Tsukishima speaks, he asks himself why he’s asking this stranger for permission to leave the table. Before he can think too much about it, Yamaguchi nods. “Mhm.” He turns back to his books. Tsukishima wonders how he hasn’t ripped the hair from his head with how loud their surroundings are. He isn’t even using earphones. Realizing he is staring, he quickly gets up. He takes his phone and keys, leaving his bag and laptop behind.

When fresh air fills Tsukishima’s lungs, it eases the headache he wasn’t aware he had. The sky has turned dark, and with a glance at his phone he realizes it’s nearing 9 pm. He walks across the dimly-lit campus, cracking his fingers and knuckles. It’s a bad habit, he knows, but he can’t seem to stop. It doesn’t take him long to reach his dorm room. His roommate isn’t there, and Tsukishima can only imagine him somewhere on campus, studying just like everyone else. He throws his earphones on his bed and grabs his headphones, letting them hang off his neck instead of putting them on. Deciding it might get colder by the time he finishes studying, he also grabs a jacket. He puts it on before heading back to the library. 

As he enters the library, he realizes he’s starting to feel drowsy. The cafe across from the library closes at 10, Tsukishima notes in his head, making his way over to his table. Yamaguchi is still sitting there, scribbling something down onto a notepad. Tsukishima notices the dark circles under his eyes. Cafeïne wouldn’t seem like a great thing to offer someone who looks like they could really use about fourteen hours of sleep, but Tsukishima doesn’t think the boy is ready to go home anytime soon. The library is open 24/7, and although Tsukishima hates the place, he can’t deny how nice it is after 12am, when most of the students have taken their leave. Tsukishima wouldn’t want to take that away from Yamaguchi. 

“Hey,” Tsukishima says, standing to the side of the table. Yamaguchi doesn’t answer, immersed in whatever he’s revising. “Hey, I’m back,” Tsukishima says, getting ignored again. He pokes Yamaguchi, which seems to finally get him to snap out of it. He flinches, looking up at Tsukishima. 

“Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn’t hear you. Did you get your things?” He says, and Tsukishima can hear the exhaustion in his voice. He absentmindedly wonders how busy his week must have been for him to sound like that. 

“Yeah, hey, do you want some coffee? I’m grabbing some for myself right now.” Yamaguchi straightens his back at the mention of coffee, suddenly looking a lot more lively than he did five seconds ago. He smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Tsukishima questions himself for not being able to see the state Yamaguchi is in before now. Not that he cares, he tells himself. It is just noteworthy. 

“Yes, please, if that’s not too much of a hassle for you.” He says softly. Tsukishima nods, putting his phone on the table so he can grab his bag from the floor. As he rummages through it, trying to find his wallet, he asks Yamaguchi how he likes his coffee. Yamaguchi, embarrassed, snaps his head back up from one of his books. “Oh, right, sorry. Black is fine,” he mumbles. “With a few shots of espresso, please.” Tsukishima hums in acknowledgment, grabbing his wallet out of his bag. 

When Tsukishima places the coffee in between his laptop and Yamaguchi’s books, the latter looks up. “Thank you,” he says as he grabs the cup. He brings it to his face, leaving it there for a second before taking a sip. Tsukishima watches as Yamaguchi seems to relax. His shoulders roll back into a more natural state, and the frown disappears off his face for a second. Tsukishima’s first thought is that he looks cute, but that’s not something he thinks he will ever say out loud. He overrides it by saying Yamaguchi is weird for having such a reaction to a sip of coffee. 

“You’re welcome,” Tsukishima says. He looks at the time. 9:27 pm. Then he puts his headphones back on, feeling a wave of motivation hit him. 

The next time Tsukishima checks the time, it’s 12:16 am. He raises an eyebrow, surprised at how fast time has passed. He takes off his headphones, looking around. The library is nearly empty, with only a few tables being occupied. The movement breaks Yamaguchi’s focus, making him look up. He notices the empty tables and gasps when he notices what time it is. He sees Tsukishima looking at empty tables. “I can go sit somewhere else if you want!” He pipes up nervously. 

Tsukishima turns back, eyebrow still raised. Yamaguchi looks a little less tired than before, eyes shining in a way they weren’t before. He looks at the books splayed out on the table. Maybe Yamaguchi was a night person, too. “That’s okay. If you need more space, I can just move. I only have my laptop, after all,” Tsukishima says. He usually wouldn’t have moved for someone he didn’t know, especially not when he was the one doing them a favor in the first place. 

“No, don’t leave!” Yamaguchi hurries out, splotches of red painting his face as soon as he says it. “I mean, I have enough space. You can stay here, we can both stay here.” It’s very obvious that Yamaguchi’s nervous. Tsukishima doesn’t question it, blaming it on sleep deprivation. 

The two continue to study after that. The next time Yamaguchi is interrupted, it’s from Tsukishima closing his laptop. He puts it in his bag, along with whatever else was his on the table. When he’s done, he gets up. His phone tells him it’s 3:11 am. Tsukishima doesn’t sit in the library often. When he does, though, there are usually few people who leave after him. This is why he’s surprised to see Yamaguchi looking like he’s not leaving soon. When he sees the boy looking up at him, he offers a nod. “I’m going to sleep, see ya,” he says, not waiting for a reply before making his way out of the library. Yamaguchi watches as Tsukishima leaves, staring at his back for a few seconds before turning back to his work. 

He starts putting his books away an hour later, when there is no trace of coffee left in his body (or at least, that's what it feels like). It takes him a few minutes before he gets up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. As he pushes his chair closer to the table, he looks at the one across from him. He freezes, dark blue denim looking back at him. The boy forgot his jacket. Yamaguchi wonders how he’ll ever return it. He doesn’t even know this kind stranger’s name. 

He sighs, picking it up to bring home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! please do let me know if u liked it :] i was thinking of continuing this but also like. idk...... hm


End file.
